


Boots

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boot Worship, Dom/sub, King of Hell Crowley, M/M, Public Humiliation, Throne Room Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kinktober day 25 prompt: Boot Worship. Crowley gets a little over excited watching his new pet clean his boots.





	Boots

Crowley looks down at his newest pet, where he sits chained and naked at the foot of his throne. His pet is pretty, reminiscent of Dean Winchester but not quite as pretty. His pet trembles and waits for instruction. He reaches down and rubs the top of the dirty blonde head.

“Boots.” He never issues more than one word instructions; he’s learned that his pet gets overwhelmed easily. He watches, seemingly dispassionately, as the boy leans down and starts licking the shiny black boots.

He allows his gaze to caress over the naked flesh on display but he keeps coming back to the pink tongue caressing over the leather boots. His dick starts to harden as he watches the long, loving strokes of tongue over his boots. He notices that his pet is beginning to enjoy himself as well, his pink cock thickening between his thighs.

He makes a split second decision. “EVERYONE OUT” he shouts and doesn’t look up to see if his orders are being obeyed before he’s pulling his dick out from his pants. He knows it won't take long as he watches his sweet pet lovingly clean his boots. He strokes slowly, drawing it out, but he can’t last. He lifts his foot to nudge pet out of the way and stands. The boy sits back on his heels and watches as Crowley aims his dick to make the come spill and splash over his shoes.

He sits back down after tucking himself in and looks at his pet again.

“Boots.”


End file.
